If the time could freeze
by Raie
Summary: Sora and Yamato are at school waiting for the delayed bus due to the blizzard and well...it goes on from there.^^ A SORATO if you must know.


IF THE TIME COULD FREEZE  
  
a short new story from me.^^ A Sorato (as always) if you prefere to know right now. It is written in first person (quite uncomfortable since you only get the feelings from one character), Sora's point of view.  
  
I don't own the characters in the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Close your eye.' I thought to myself as I leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. 'Use lips to feel his presence, it is stronger and clearer than using eyes.'  
  
He doesn't know my feelings for him because I choose to not tell him. Only when we are in this room alone, I would dare to do that.  
  
Please snow, be a little stronger, trap us here forever!  
  
He stirred, waking up to the warmth of this room.  
  
"Yikes! Where am I up to? Which page?" His frantic search for his math book rumbled up his blonde hair.  
  
"Hey Sora!" His deep blue eyes gazed into my brown ones. "How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"46 minutes and 12 seconds." I told him, clicking [stop] on my stopwatch.  
  
My name is Sora Takenouchi, due to fate, I have been in the same class with him, Yamato Ishida ever since we started senior high school. Maybe I should call it rotten luck...  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up!" Yamato whined. "The test for the University is in two month!"  
  
"Tough luck! I am not going to university, I don't care when the test is going to be on." I chucked him his winter coat. "Come on! The bus will be here any minute because the snow has stopped..." I was rather dissappointed.  
  
"Finally! I am out of here! This room is too warm, it puts me into the sleeping mood."  
  
The bus to our town comes at six-thirty, if there is a blizzard like today, we'll wait in the sick bay for the delayed bus.  
  
"WOW! The snow is 40 cm deep! Hey Sora! Aren't you cold wearing stocking?" Yamato turned around after inspecting the depth of the snow. "You want to wear my sport pants?"  
  
"No thanks!" I gently shoved him. "It is way too ugly!"  
  
"Then how about I carry you home?" He suggested semi-seriously.  
  
"If you can carry me ALL the way home." I walked out into the freezing snow.  
  
"You know that's impossible!" Yamato followed me out hurriedly.  
  
"Call me cold," I smiled at him. "That is because I am the daughter of the snow. I called this blizzard to come."  
  
"Hey Sora..." He called me, stopping me in my track.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No...nothing..."  
  
I sighed, turning my back to him once more and continued on the journey to the bus stop. "You have always been like this Yamato. You are too reserved, not straightforward enough."  
  
"Wait!" Yamato suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "The sequence is wrong, you should be following my foot steps."  
  
In silence, we continued our walk, him in front and I following.  
  
Every winter since senior year, we have walking in this sequence. 3 years! But this year, something is different. Everytime I walk this path wit him, my heart beats faster. I have fallen in love with him. In the freezing snow and ice, only the sight of his back brings me some warmth.  
  
Recently, I have realized that he walked much slower for me since I don't walk too fast. I have also discovered that he walks in front of me so it would be easier for me to walk. It's the simple, caring gestures like these that made me fall in love with him.  
  
I love him, I really really loves him, but -   
  
"If only you could go to university too," he looked dissappointed. "Too bad your parents wouldn't allow you to go to Tokyo."  
  
- Yes, it won't be long before we will separate -   
  
I dropped to the ground buring my confused head in the icy snow.  
  
"Sora?" He called my name. "Sora!"  
  
Don't go! If he will stay for me, I will ask. But it is impossible...  
  
If it is destined to be separated, then don't let him know how I feels.  
  
"Sora! Answer me!"  
  
"Shut up Yamato! I am experiencing too much pressure, I am on the verge of breaking down." My voice muffled in the snow. I felt his hand on my head as he messed my beautiful hair.  
  
I stood up, I hated people messing my hair. "You...what are you doing!"  
  
He was angry. "Stupid Sora! You've got me scared!"  
  
I chuckled. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't know if it is appropriate, but I didn't think you would be worried about me."  
  
Yamato turned around and starred at me. "You are so weird Sora."  
  
"Just then...wait, you have been really weird lately Sora. Normally you are so cold and untouchabl, but now, you are...different."  
  
"...you look really lonely."  
  
I smoothed my auburn hair. "Really?" I asked expressionlessly.  
  
"Is it because I am going to leave?" He asked, lowering his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps..." I smiled slightly, he is rather good at guessing my thoughts.  
  
"Then I will take you to Tokyo with me!" He bursted out and caught me in surprise.  
  
"Baka...what are you talking about..."  
  
"I..." his eyes looked directly into mine, in search some signs. "I don't want to let you go."  
  
I was shocked by his thought. This is what I wanted, yet in another way, it isn't.  
  
"What are you talking about! Wake up Yamato!" I grabbed a handful of snow and thrown it at his face. "Why are you going to Tokyo? It is because you want to learn about the things you love! That is why you are working so hard now!"  
  
"If you are not determined enough, then don't even bother to do the test!" I screamed at him.  
  
Yamato's eyes diverted from mine. "I am sorry, I always get Sora worried about me."  
  
"Don't worry, I will work extra hard."  
  
I nodded and started walking again. "After the graduation, I'll work hard too." I assured him.  
  
The bus that will take us home arrived with a tractor shoveling away the snow in front.  
  
"Everybody will be separated after school. I'll miss everyone." I said signally the bus to stop.  
  
Yamato agreed with me just as the bus stopped right in front of me. "I know..."  
  
My hand reached for the door of the bus, suddenly, his arms pulled me back and enveloped me in his hug. He gently whispered to me.  
  
"I have known the incidents in the sick bay for ages." He confessed. "I sometime deliberately fall asleep..."   
  
My cheeks was bright red and I felt tears rolling out of my eyes. "You are going too far, why did you have to tell me now?"  
  
I didn't know it will turn out like this - what should I do?  
  
"Hello!" The bus driver called us. "Hey, you kids getting on?"  
  
"Yeah, we..."  
  
I didn't let him finish. "No thanks! We are not getting on."  
  
"Kids these days!" The bus driver cursed and rode away.  
  
Yamato turned back to face me. "The next bus comes in 3 hours you know."  
  
"I know, but our conversation isn't over yet." I replied. "You have to get into the university!"  
  
He gave me one of his confused look. "...I will try."  
  
I rolled my eyes in despair.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I will definitely get in!" He assure me.  
  
"This is going to be tough, what am I going to tell my parents? Especially my stubborn mum, if I knew this was going to happen, I should've tried to convince her earlier!" I mumbled to myself.  
  
Yamato gave me a very amused look and reached for my hand.  
  
His blue eyes smiled down at me.  
  
"Let's make Tokyo the new stage for our new life then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A short story. Like it?? Please r+r!  
  
Raie 


End file.
